legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kick Ass
Kick Ass (Real name Dave Lizewsk is the main character of the Kick Ass universe and one of the first costumed heroes to influence others. Kick Ass works with all other heroes especially Hit Girl, his sidekick and possible love interest who he has a role reversal relationship regarding male and female leads. Best Friends: Hit Girl, Boomer Jojo, Lizbeth Worst Enemies: Red Mist/The Mother F**********, Manfred Von Karma, Kent Mansley and Frank D'Amico The Wrath of The God of War Rises Kick Ass will debut here and join forces with Maka, Lizbeth and Boomer alongside Hit Girl against Ares, James Morality and Khan. Like Vinny and Boomer, he personally joins with Lizbeth and Maka. Meiser of War Dave returns again alongside his friend Mindy to help The V Crusaders in The Meister of War series. The Final Stand The Legend of Maka Albarn LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Kick Ass works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in ressurecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non exitant and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Kick Ass helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. He helps the heroes fight the boys and Pan which they need to do twice due to Gold. They also find some Titan which gets Bender supciosu. After dealing with pan, they were eaten by the Niburu though Cas brings them back and they go their separate ways. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Kick Ass Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Masked Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Gloved Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Feminine Boy Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Partner Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:The V Crusaders Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Handicapped Characters Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Enemies of Gemdeus Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666